Licit
Licit was an Protectorate hero working with Edict in Stafford, New Hampshire. Personality Licit has a hard time controlling his vices and saying no to sex, drugs, or alcohol.Licit This creator of obstacles and barriers found the big city lacked enough of them, leading to his trigger event, then a downward slide of drugs and hard partying. He got a reality check and has effectively corralled himself in a smaller territory with teammate and sometime girlfriend Edict. Playtest Capes He is however in excellent shape and focused on his career.*Licit is a little more viable as a hero, making forcefields in basic geometric shapes, suspended in air. Cubes, spheres, cones, etc. He can allow others to pass through these forcefields at will, or make them relatively impenetrable. He's fit, driven, and focused, but his mindset and approach to things make the big city bad for him - he's exceedingly susceptible to bad influences, particularly where partying, sex, drugs, and drama are involved. In a small town, he's distanced from the worst of that, and he remains reasonably happy. He takes on more active duty than Edict, maintaining a stricter police-PRT liason role, going on ride-alongs and ensuring the local police stay up to date. Like Edict, he'll frequently go to other small towns to check in on things if there's a new cape or something, help with out-of-town crises, etc, and the PRT receiving him know to keep tabs on him during leisure hours.Licit is a little more viable as a hero, making forcefields in basic geometric shapes, suspended in air. Cubes, spheres, cones, etc. He can allow others to pass through these forcefields at will, or make them relatively impenetrable. He's fit, driven, and focused, but his mindset and approach to things make the big city bad for him - he's exceedingly susceptible to bad influences, particularly where partying, sex, drugs, and drama are involved. In a small town, he's distanced from the worst of that, and he remains reasonably happy. He takes on more active duty than Edict, maintaining a stricter police-PRT liason role, going on ride-alongs and ensuring the local police stay up to date. Like Edict, he'll frequently go to other small towns to check in on things if there's a new cape or something, help with out-of-town crises, etc, and the PRT receiving him know to keep tabs on him during leisure hours They benefit from a bit more leeway & freedom than some capes in big cities get, while still racking up a good paycheck and the benefits of being PRT. Part of what that pair do, of course, is keep an eye on the local supervillain. Said supervillain was why they were picked to be here, specifically. - Another comment by Wildbow on Reddit Appearance Licit wears a bodysuit with armor panels and extra pouches. He carries a nightstick and flashbangs. Abilities and Powers Licit could create forcefields in geometric shapes, remaining aware of them to an almost clairvoyant level.Licit Creates solid shape forcefields (prisms, cyinders, cubes) within a short range, clairvoyance around fields, can allow/disallow access through on case-by-case basis. - Wildbow's Parahuman List He could individually choose what could pass through his forcefields, he can walk through his own forcefields easily.Eclipse x.6 Sufficiently powerful hits could shatter the fields. While he was potent defensively and strategically, his low range and lack of offensive applications hinder him, as his forcefields often appeared in shapes like pyramids, diamonds, cubes, spheres, and cylinders. He can turn some of these shapes into sharp points by manipulating how these shapes are expressed. The range within which he can create forcefields is listed as either line-of-sight or twenty feet.Licit creates shaped forcefields and remains aware of them in a very Taylor-like way. S/he (can't remember) can allow permission through the forcefield on a case-by-case basis. He's potent defensively and strategically, but the range isn't all that (~20 feet) and the forcefields generally come together in very solid forms that aren't that offensive or good for capture - pyramids, diamonds or cubes. Edict and Licit had training with the Protectorate and issues came up. They backed off and haven't pursued Protectorate training or advancement further - only related to the Protectorate in the most tertiary way at this point. They work well as a team, but Edict has an unrequited love for her partner and Licit is stuck with two very young kids (stemming from a teen pregnancy) to raise, making patrols and general cape life hard. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Has a relatively low power rating,“Three. Nothing notable. Edict and Licit, a low-rated master and a low-rated shaker. We also have one villainess who occasionally tries to make it in one of the big cities and then retreats back home when she can’t cut it. Calls herself Damsel of Distress.” - Excerpt from Interlude 16.y It is unknown if this is due to his powers lack of effectivness or his own lack of creativity is unkown.The actual number rating depends on the impact/strength of the power, obviously. It’s perhaps an oversight, perhaps a deliberate action (or some combination of the two) that versatility of a power isn’t counted unless it’s explicit – and Taylor’s isn’t. An example on how this could be deliberate: a PRT squad that moves in on a situation with notice to expect a, say, Shaker-3 that was rated a three only because he’s too much of a dumbass to use his powers to their full potential? They could be really screwed if said Shaker-3 had a fit of inspiration or some guidance/orders from someone that knew what they were doing. So dumbass gets rated a Shaker-5. - Comment on Extermination 8.5 History Background Licit triggered because the big city lacked enough barriers, presumably to the objects of his vices. After his trigger event, he spiraled downwards due to drugs and partying before eventually coming back to reality and, along with his partner Edict, staying within the small-town boundaries of Stafford. Edict and Licit originally trained with the Protectorate, but issues came up that prevented them from pursuing further Protectorate advancement. As independent heroes, they were only related to the Protectorate in the most tertiary way. They worked well as a team, but Licit had an unrequited love for his partner which complicates matters. Boston Games Edict and Licit were assisting Director Armstrong with his efforts to pacify Damsel of Distress. However once troubles started brewing in bigger Boston, she scampered out of their sight. So, as only remaining capes in the town they have no choice, but to follow.Eclipse x.1 Unlike his partner, he was able to get a relatively successful negotiation with Damsel of Distress. Story Start Edict and Licit eventually began an on-again, off-again romance. Post-Echidna When the Slaughterhouse Nine visited Stafford, Licit and Edict were unable to stop them from recruiting Damsel of Distress. Trivia * Licit was originally referred to as a striker in-story, but this has been corrected to label him a shaker.“Three. Nothing notable. Edict and Licit, a low-rated master and a low-rated striker. We also have one villainess who occasionally tries to make it in one of the big cities and then retreats back home when she can’t cut it. Calls herself Damsel of Distress.” - original text of Interlude 16.y Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Shaker Category:Protectorate Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters